Game Changer
by Benedick Cumberbuns
Summary: Five times, well four times, Derek asked Stiles if he wanted the bite. Six times Stiles said no, but to him it's still on the table. AKA Derek stalks Stiles, Stiles should probably stop counting and Scott is a terrible friend who is never there when Stiles needs him. Sterek, this is now m-rated slash, you are welcome, MM. I'm writing a fourth part.
1. Change Gamer

**I guess I should introduce this by saying that it is un-beta-ed, but I would like a beta and if you like this stuff... Then let's talk.  
**

**I feel like Derek is a little OOC but asldkfjldskjf he is in like every fanfiction because Derek is a douche to write.  
**

**I planned this as a stand alone but if people like it I may be persuaded to write more.  
**

**Anyway... you probably just want to read this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. I do own this story line though. Thought it up all on my lonesome, I also own Stiles' counting tic that I added for funsies.  
**

* * *

**Game Changer**

Stiles still hasn't told anyone about what happened in the parking lot.

About what Peter asked.

About his answer...

Well he told Scott, but that doesn't count.

Scott knows everything.

So it doesn't count that Stiles told him.

It may have also slipped out while he was at the comic book store, but that dude was so high he had had no idea what Stiles was even talking about.

And Danny had assumed he was talking about sex and then proceeded to question Stiles about Miguel.

Actually it didn't matter who he told about Peter offering to give him the gift because obviously Derek hadn't heard that this had happened because if he had he wouldn't be standing in front of Stiles offering the same damn thing.

"So? How would you like for all your panic attacks to go away?" Derek repeated his question, as Stiles had just pulled the impossible by going silent for over a minute.

"Derek..."

"What? I don't have to warn you about the negatives because you already know them. Stiles, do you want power? Do you want to be like Scott? Do you want to be first-string for lacrosse? Do you want to make your dad proud?" And there it was. The spark that set the fire. Of course Derek had heard how proud his dad was that he had made first-string. He was in the next room and with his creepy wolf hearing; it shouldn't be that strange for Derek to use it against him.

"_Derek_. No. My dad is off limits. My dad would be prouder with me being _human _than being first-string. I don't have this crazy power lust you seem to live off of. So back off. I already told Peter this: I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. CHANGED." Stiles turned to leave the creepy alley way that Derek had pulled him in while he was walking from the Sheriff station to the convenience store two blocks away.

Derek grabbed his arm and turned him back around looking far less confident than when he was asking Stiles to be a part of his pack, "My Uncle asked you?" Stiles couldn't read the inflection of those words.

"Yeah. I helped him... track... Scott's phone." Derek was getting angry and his grip on Stiles' arm was getting tighter. "Hey, it wasn't like it was voluntary. I had to do it so he wouldn't hurt Lydia." Derek's hand gripped tighter for a millisecond then immediately relaxed, but not enough to let Stiles go. "He... said it was like a reward... to be offered."

"It was." Derek said briskly.

"Okay then... can I go? Because I don't want to be turned and I am hungry." Stiles wasn't sure how Derek would handle the rejection because, as far as he could tell, no one had ever said no to Derek yet.

Stiles counted to five before Derek let go of his arm and faded into the shadows. He counted to ten before Stiles felt like he could move again. Counted to twelve before he shivered wildly and headed in the opposite direction, feeling somehow that things weren't settled and he would hear from Derek again.

Then again, maybe that was just his stomach talking.

* * *

It hadn't been his stomach talking, or Derek wouldn't be in the back seat of his car with a grip on his shoulder, forcing him to stay in his own car.

"Heeeey Derek." The brooding young adult said nothing. "So... what's new?" Stiles attempted to keep his cool around the alpha.

Derek gripped Stiles' shoulder tighter, prevented the younger male from even trying to say anything. Stiles counted to thirty-nine until Derek said anything

"What did My Uncle say?" Derek finally said, relaxing his hand on the shoulder beneath it.

"When he offered?" Derek said nothing, but Stiles continued down that path, "Well first I asked if he was going to kill me." Stiles scoffed, remembering. "And then he offered, told me that if the bite didn't kill me it would make me stronger." Stiles lifted the hand that wasn't attached to the shoulder Derek held to stifle a laughter, or maybe an emotional breakdown. "He tried to use Scott's new-found popularity to entice me. I said nothing, so I guess he took that as an okay, he..." Stiles swallowed and moved his hand to grip the steering wheel. "He brought my arm up to his mouth, I could see his fangs, they were like a centimeter from my wrist. I pulled away at the last second and said 'I don't want to be like you.' I remember those exact words because the next second Peter told me that I was lying over the words 'I don't want.'" Stiles paused. "He told me I was lying to myself." Stiles counted to forty-two before he felt composed enough to turn and look at the werewolf in his back seat, only there was no werewolf in his back seat; the back door was left open though...

Stiles begrudgingly got out of his car and walked around it, going to close the door. A post-it note was left on the outside handle.

'I'm sorry for Peter' was all it said.

Stiles crumpled the paper and got back in his car to go home.

* * *

"We just can't keep meeting like this." Stiles told the Alpha who was currently pressing Stiles against the wall of his bedroom. Derek snarled. "No seriously, Scott notices like, every single time you touch me and then questions me about it and I'm sick of trying to talk him down from killing you for offering _it_ to me. And my dad, God, I know you were exonerated or the charges were dropped or whatever but he would not like an ex-suspect for a _murder_ charge in my room, well let's be honest, _molesting _me."

"What?" Derek snarled.

"Let's take inventory, shall we? You sneak into my room late at night, throw me against my wall and hold me there pretty tightly and well... just look where your knee is..." Derek looked down and noticed that his knee was getting very cozy with Stiles' crotch. Stiles counted to three before Derek basically vaulted off of Stiles and drifted to the other side of the room.

Stiles sighed in relief and stretched his arms, "Thanks." Derek says nothing. "Derek. What do you want?"

Derek swallowed and looked up at Stiles, which in turn caused Stiles to swallow. "I am here to offer you the bite again." Stiles froze, mouth hanging open, but Derek walked up to him. "Tell me you don't want it."

Stiles closed his mouth and coughed to clear his throat. "Ummm..."

Derek moved closer to Stiles. Stiles counted to eight before Derek moved his hands. Counted to sixteen until he felt Derek drag his fingers lightly behind his ear. Counted to twenty before the hands stopped at his jaw. Counted to twenty-six before he tilted his head into the hand and exposed his neck. Counted to thirty-four before Derek leaned in and licked the exposed skin. Counted to thirty-four and a half before Stiles awakened from the werewolf trance and pulled away with a sharp intake.

"No. No. I don't want it. I will never want it. I like being human and having flaws and while the whole healing magically thing would be awesome, I heard chicks dig scars."

Derek hummed inquisitively, a smirk threatening to break out at any moment. Stiles sighed, dragged his hands across his face and by the time his eyes are no longer covered, Derek has disappeared from his room.

Knowing the perpetrator was gone; Stiles delicately fingered the spot on his neck Derek had had the audacity to lick. "_You are exactly like Peter."_ Stiles whispered to no one, but hoped Derek could hear. Hoped he hurt Derek just a little by comparing him to his psychopath uncle.

* * *

This time, Scott was with him. Well he had been with Scott until Derek had shown up, pulled Scott from the booth, used his freaky werewolf magic to convince Scott to go bug Allison or something like that. Whatever had actually happened, be it Derek's fault or Scott just being a flaky friend, he was now sitting across from Derek in a small cafe with actual witnesses.

"Not here." Stiles said simply, sipping the coffee he suspected the waitress had changed to decaf by punishment of his father using his sheriff powers to make sure his son never ever got any caffeine ever.

Derek said nothing until the waitress came over and he flashed her that same smile he flashed the cop at the front desk of the station, "Just some regular coffee. Black." Derek seemed to be mocking Stiles with his ability to drink caffeinated coffee without the need to load it up with enough milk and sugar to make it drinkable, unlike Stiles and his extra-sugary-milk-coffee drink.

"What are you even doing here Derek? You have your three necessary betas and Scott on occasion and whatever the hell Lydia and Jackson are. Why do you - well you don't _need_ me - why do you _want _me?"

"You are smart. And while the other three betas are pretty good at following me, I would like to have somebody who is... smarter." Derek looked directly at Stiles as he spoke the praise.

Stiles took a beat to appreciate the bit of praise he so rightly deserved but never truly got, "Derek. I have never heard such utter bullshit come out of your mouth before. God, sure you can be surly and an asshole, but usually you don't lie _this _much." Stiles rose from his seat, coffee cup empty, and came around to get in Derek's face. "This is all a power play and you're suddenly feeling shy around the other high schoolers. Don't even pretend it's not like that."

The waitress placed Derek's coffee on the table just as Stiles was throwing money on the table and stomping out of the cafe. Derek laid his money carefully on the table and followed after the angry teen without touching the coffee or even acknowledging the waitress.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled as soon as he was out on the street. Stiles spared one look back before getting into his car, knowing Derek couldn't wolf out in the middle of the street. Derek reached the hood of Stiles' car just as the teen threw the car in reverse. Stiles stared at Derek and counted to ten before looking back and pressing the gas.

This time it was Stiles who got to decide when their conversation ended.

* * *

"No. Nonononono..." Stiles whined as he noticed Derek leaning against his gym locker. "I just had to run like 100 suicides for Coach because he decided to both notice and subsequently hate me and while that shower I just took was refreshing it was not enough to put me in a good mood and I'm only in a towel and you are like blocking my clothes and I can't handle you right now."

"Wouldn't it be great if you could run those suicides without getting tired?" Derek simply said, ignoring the rest of what Stiles had spewed out of his mouth.

"Derek, when are you going to give this up? No means no. Didn't they teach you that in werewolf etiquette class?" Stiles was beginning to feel exposed in his towel and wrapped his arms around himself. At the movement, Derek's eyes drifted over Stiles' body. Derek lifted himself from Stiles' locker and motioned for him to access it.

Stiles eyed Derek wearily as he approached his locker. Just as Stiles was beginning to spin the locker combination to open it, Stiles found himself turned around and pressed to the locker with a scary alpha flashing his fangs at him. The spin must have caused Stiles to hear things, what with balance and hearing being in the same general area, because he would swear on his mother's grave that he heard Derek sniff him.

"Obviously you skipped class where they taught you proper interaction with a half-naked person as well as the class about the meaning of the word 'no' while attending werewolf etiquette class." Derek just shoved him into the locker more. "Scott is gonna be coming back wondering where I am, I told him I would give him a ride home." Stiles hoped he would believe the lie.

"Come on Stiles, I felt your heart beat change, Scott's not coming. I know." Derek mouth contorted into a smirk.

"Whatever man, it still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be turned, so just stop asking me. There has to be a limit to the number of times you can." Stiles knew struggling against the older man would probably only make things worse but he didn't care. Stiles writhed underneath Derek's grips on his shoulder, trying to slip from his grasp, but also being careful to make sure his towel didn't slip.

"There is." Stiles paused in his escape attempts. "It is part of that pact with the hunters, you can only ask a human five times before it's frowned upon and the threat can be taken to the hunters. Though they seem to have broken the rules so I'm not sure why I should still follow them..." Derek's face fell from a smirk to a frown. "This is your last chance to get it."

Stiles mentally counted the number of times Derek had offered. "This is only the fourth time you've asked me."

"Peter asked you and since I took alpha from him, his ask still counts." Stiles tried to comprehend what Derek was saying to him.

"So, if I say no now but in like a month I decide that being a werewolf would be alright, like if Scott or Lydia is hurt... I can ask you and get the bite, but you just can't offer it to me or else I can call the hunters?" Derek swallowed.

"You can. But I know you won't. If you say no now, you will never say yes. No one ever does." Derek sighed and looked away.

"You know what? I'm_ really _going to miss the whole you stalking me thing, but I think we both know what my answer is." Derek released Stiles and leaned on the locker across from him. "First: tell me why you really want me. There are like twenty other sad sacks at this school. Those without even a best friend like Scott or good grades or anything. There are so many other people who would jump at the chance, so why keep asking me?"

Derek clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his body, a textbook defensive maneuver. In the next second he uncrossed his arms, walked the short distance over to Stiles, took Stiles' head into his hands and pulled him close. Stiles counted to five before Derek's lips were touching his, counted to eight before Stiles could feel Derek's tongue licking at his lips, counted to eleven before Stiles was out of shock, stopped counting and started kissing back.

Derek was the one to pull away, but Stiles spoke first. The lack of contact like a wave crashing down on him, "No. This is just as crappy as your 'You're smart' ploy." Stiles wiped his mouth of Derek.

Derek clenched his jaw again, "This isn't a ploy." Derek managed to get out.

"You can't even tell me the truth of why you want me to join your pack." Stiles turned towards his locker.

"Why do you think I want you to join my pack?" Derek said calmly.

Stiles paused in his locker combination. At this rate he would never make it home. "You want me because you think I'll say yes. You don't think I'm weak, you think I want to be strong."

Derek crowded Stiles, "That's a good guess." He placed a hand on the locker next to Stiles. "But unfortunately, you are wrong. If you were right I would have stopped as soon as you said no." Derek moved his mouth right up to Stiles' ear and began whispering. "The only way I can be with you, is if you are a werewolf."

Stiles swallowed, "That is a lie. You were with Kate. She was not a werewolf."

"Exactly, I can't risk a human relationship again. Kate..." Derek paused, shoving his emotions aside, "Kate really screwed me up."

Stiles turned his head to face Derek and stared. This time he was the one that grabbed Derek's face, he was the one who started the kiss, and a minute later he was the one who stopped it.

"No Derek." Stiles let Derek slip through his fingers. He heard the lockers banging, crushing. He kept it together until he heard the door slam. Stiles didn't cry. Stiles doesn't cry. But he did collapse into a ball and start leaking salt water from his eyes.

Finstock would have paid money to see this: Biles curled in a ball, eyes leaking because a dude put him in a difficult situation.

Stiles could feel the beginning of a panic attack creep up on him and attempted to keep it at bay with the breathing exercises the idiot psychologist taught him. It worked but Stiles still felt like crap and was still lying on the bottom of the locker room floor where there were probably a trillion different microbes attacking his clothe-less body right now. He resigned to lay here until the microbes killed him, or he stopped feeling like the gum on the bottom of a shoe. Whichever came first.

* * *

It was exactly nine days, eighteen hours, thirty-four minutes, and ten seconds before Stiles saw Derek again. Well, nine days, eighteen hours, thirty-four minutes, and ten seconds before Stiles _actually _saw Derek, he had been dreaming about the alpha every night since the interaction.

"Derek. We talked about you coming into my room without my permission." Derek appeared haggard in the half-light coming from the streetlamp outside. "What's wrong? Is it Scott? Did he get himself killed for hanging out with Allison? Or is it Allison? Oh god... is it Lydia?"

"Stiles..." Derek gritted out.

"It's Lydia isn't it? Did she wander off again? Please tell me she's dressed this time."

"_Stiles._" Derek seemed to struggle to put together that single word.

"Derek." Stiles mimicked. He got no answer. "Derek?" Stiles turned on his desk light. What appeared was a walking murder scene. "Derek!" Stiles ran over to the older man, who was currently bleeding onto his carpet. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help." Derek got out and pointed to the two arrows sticking out of his chest.

"You want me to..." Stiles swallowed. "...just yank them out?"

"Yes..." Derek almost growled. Stiles repositioned Derek so that he was lying on the floor.

"Okay... well..." Stiles tried not to panic as he gripped the first arrow. "Just pull?" Derek glared at Stiles, which the younger took for a yes and then proceeded to yank the arrow out of Derek's chest. Derek gripped Stiles' carpet, threatening to tear it off the floor.

"Next one. Fast." Stiles yanked the other arrow out of the alpha and counted to fifty-four before Derek moved. Counted to sixty-seven before Derek made a grumbled noise. Counted to seventy-eight before Derek said a comprehensible word, "Stiles." Counted to one hundred and one before Stiles started to berate Derek.

"Derek _why_ did you come to me? Aren't you more powerful _with _your team than without it? And how did you even get shot? Did Allison do this? Why didn't you go to the vet?" Stiles rambled on as Derek moved slowly into a sitting position.

"Stiles." Derek said, more relaxed than previously. "Come here." Derek motioned him closer. Stiles moved in and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek took one of Stiles' hands in his. "This is why I came here. For some reason when I was in trouble, I came here instead of anywhere else." Stiles enjoyed the hum of Derek's voice as it traveled through his body. "I was... hunting when..."

"You became the hunted?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to ask me again?" Stiles fiddled with Derek's hand.

"No."

Stiles nodded. "Can we make out again?"

Derek sighed, and took his hand away from Stiles. Stiles, accepting defeat rose from his sitting position and walked over to lean against the opposite wall. "Just leave. Stop confusing me."

"You're one to talk kissing me, giving me hope just before rejecting the bite." Derek stood as well, wounds healed.

"I..." The great Stiles rendered silent due to guilt.

"I told you my conditions. And you shot me down."

"You told me you couldn't handle another human partner. Not that it wasn't capable. If you really wanted to try we would do it before I'm stuck being a werewolf all my life." Stiles could feel his arms beg to move, to reinforce his words with gestures. But Stiles kept them at bay, not wanting to further aggravate the werewolf in his bedroom.

"Stiles..."

"I, along with pretty much every other sane person in the world would kill for the chance to be with someone as hot as you."

"Wow Stiles, thanks for liking me for my looks." Derek said incredulously.

"Not done. And even though you can be a sour wolf at most times, you do care for your own- once they are your own- and anyone, sane or not, would kill for that kind of security. And you like me so that says something about your amazing character. So don't assume that just because I'm human I'm as pathological as Kate and if I do need to become a werewolf for... Special times, well I'd at least like to know you better before making that decision. And remember I'm only 16 so in reality even though I would love to have special times with you it would technically be statutory rape and my dad's a cop so we would have to weigh those risks..." Stiles, done with his rant, waited for the response.

"That's just it, not the statutory rape but the turning. I don't want you to turn just because of me; I want you to turn because you want to turn." Derek said eventually.

"We'll get to that bridge after we've spent some time at the river bank." Stiles interjected, "For now, can we just enjoy the river bank?"

It took some imagination to understand what Stiles was alluding to but Derek picked up the general picture. Instead of using his words, which he was admittedly bad at; Derek took the four steps across the room and attached his lips to Stiles' where he hoped they would be residing for a long time.

* * *

**You've made it all the way down here... leave me a message?**


	2. River Bank

**So, I didn't actually think I would make another chapter to this, but it was really well received and I was really inspired by the pool scene and all the Sterek fics I've been reading and then this happened. I was going to upload it yesterday but I had four screaming children running around my house and I didn't think it was appropriate. **

**This one is longer than the last one [by about 1,000 words]. I tried to make it serious and then this happened and I don't really know what it is. I'm sorry. I still have no beta so all mistakes are mine [feel free to point those out though, I strive for perfection].  
**

**Thanks to Seb who listened to me freak out about writing this and even though I told him to stop me, he never actually broke my hands: So I continued.  
**

**Description: Stiles and Derek have a lot of "firsts", 5 of these are the unconventional ones: Like the first time Stiles stumbles upon Derek's living conditions, the first time Stiles sees Derek do laundry, the first time they go on a date: in the woods, the first time they ask an important question, the first time Stiles sees Derek's dick. And one conventional one: the "L" word.  
**

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim over Teen Wolf and it's characters... Sterek would be a thing if I did. [maybe not a BIG thing, but a thing]  
**

* * *

**River Bank**

The first time Stiles had stumbled across Derek's living space he was just trying to find a place to get drunk with Scott. It was a month, three weeks, one day, fifteen hours, fifty-four minutes, and sixteen seconds since Derek and Stiles had started "dating." Earlier that week, Derek had basically told Stiles that if he went out into the woods at night, even if he was with Scott, that if the reptilian _abomination_ didn't get him Derek would personally rip him to shreds. Even though Stiles didn't necessarily believe that Derek would kill him, if he disobeyed Derek one more time he would continue to be in a perpetual state of sexual frustration. This was something he needed to bitch about to his best friend, preferably while drunk. Which is why he needed to find somewhere other than the forest to get drunk in and why he was looking around the supposedly abandoned subway station with Scott and a bottle of Jack.

"Stiles..." Scott said, putting a hand on his friend's elbow attempting to stop him from going further into the subway station.

"What? Look, I just want to get drunk and Derek said I couldn't go frolic in the woods because of the ridiculously named reptile thing and even though I'm all for going against what Derek says, if I do it much more, I'm convinced I will never be having sex-"

"_Stiles,_" Scott gripped his elbow tighter, which Stiles was not appreciative of because he already had one werewolf who manhandles him, he didn't need another. Stiles finally looked back at Scott and saw him looking off into the distance. Stiles turned in the direction Scott was basically glaring at, and saw the topic of conversation that night leaning against a subway cart.

"Heeey Derek." Stiles raised an arm and made a vague greeting gesture and turned to glare back at Scott. "Why didn't you say something?" He whispered angrily as Scott gave him a disapproving look and was about to say something in his defense when Derek spoke up.

"Scott, get lost." Stiles looked at Scott as he retreated, betrayed by his best friend who simply shrugged and turned around. At least Stiles was the one who was carrying the alcohol. He turned around to scold Derek and found him only a foot in front of him. It was worrying Stiles that he no longer jumped when Derek was not where he thought he was. Specifically when Derek was closer to Stiles that he thought the alpha was.

"Come on man, you ban me from the forest, you ban Scott from the _abandoned _subway station, where the fuck am I supposed to get drunk with my bro?" Derek simply raised an eyebrow and fuck if that isn't the most arousing thing Stiles has seen since Derek let him take off the alpha's shirt off in one of their rather intense heavy petting sessions a week ago. "O-okay..." Stiles attempted to calm himself down. "What are you even doing here?"

"I live here." Stiles counted to ten before realizing that Derek wasn't joking, counted to fifteen before looking around the subway station and its general disarray.

"Homey." Stiles said sarcastically and moved to sit on the stairs because he came here to get drunk and even if Scott had bailed he was going to do it.

"Stiles..." Derek basically moaned as the younger male walked past him. "Don't mess things up."

"Derek, how would I mess things up? This place is a dump. If anything I'd be making it better." Stiles sat on the stairs and pulled the bottle of Jack from his backpack.

"No, I really don't want to deal with a drunk Stiles right now." Derek placed a hand on the bottle, it was a courtesy and both of them knew it. Both of them knew that Derek could pry the bottle from Stiles' hand and fling it halfway across the large room before Stiles could even fathom what was happening.

"Your behavior is borderline verbally abusive, you know that right?" Stiles said but put the bottle back in his bag. "Anyway, why did you kick Scott out but let me stay?"

Derek smirked, finally Stiles was asking the right questions. "This." Derek grabbed Stiles' head and led him off the stairs and into a standing position on the last step.

Stiles was the one who bridged the gap between their mouths. With a grace that Stiles would never be able to master, even if he was a werewolf, Derek moved his hands from Stiles' head to his waist and brought Stiles' body crashing into his. Stiles had to grab onto Derek's shoulders to keep his balance and the contact. Derek's hands reached lower cupping Stiles' ass. In an awkward move that required Stiles to break contact with Derek's lips, he jumped, humped, and then finally settled himself with his legs wrapped around Derek's hips. "Settled?" Derek asked sarcastically but he had helped Stiles get into this position so the younger knew the sarcasm was in good faith.

"Shut up." Stiles simply said and went back to attacking Derek's mouth with his tongue. Stiles counted to one-hundred before going for Derek's shirt, danced his fingers across the edge, then the skin, then slowly brought his fingers up under the shirt. Derek broke the kiss and glared at Stiles.

"Stiles." He warned.

"Oh my God. This is why I need to bitch to Scott. You are blue balling me at every turn. Look I know I was all I'm 16 or whatever I just didn't realize how hard it would be to not want to bone you. We have to do more than clothes on stuff." Stiles whined, but disentangled himself from the werewolf.

"Stiles." Derek said it as an apology.

"Whatever man. I understand. Son of a sheriff," Stiles gestured to himself, "Alpha werewolf," he gestured to Derek. "Not exactly a match made in heaven." Stiles looked around the station, done with the conversation.

"Stiles." Derek said it as an order to look at him.

"God, how do you give my name so many meanings?" Stiles looked over at Derek. "What do you want?"

"I _want _to rip off your clothes and fuck you until the only word you can remember is my name but I can't. I can't because I have to have more control. More control equals less of a chance of me hurting you. I would also like to not give your father another reason to shoot me where I stand." Stiles gulped.

"Fuck. Well now you've got me turned on and even though the mention of my father has diminished those feelings, I still want to be taken advantage of." Stiles sighed.

"I know. Trust me." Derek could smell Stiles' attraction from miles away let alone five feet.

"Well, we're not going to do anything and since you won't let me drink and this place kind of freaks me out can we go back to my place and cuddle?" Derek frowned but turned around and motioned for Stiles to follow. "Kick ass."

* * *

They had been "dating" three months, one week, five days, nineteen hours, forty minutes and nine seconds before they talked about their feelings for the first time. They were together three months, one week, two days, nineteen hours, twenty minutes and fifteen seconds before Derek asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Why me?" Derek asked as he watched Stiles do his homework from Stiles' bed.

Stiles paused, put down his pen, and swiveled to face Derek, "Why you what?"

Derek frowned, crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. Seeing that Derek would not clarify his question, Stiles sighed and turned back to the article he had to read for history class.

"You are ruining me." Stiles said shoving Derek to give himself more room on the twin bed. "Soon I won't be able to sleep without you next to me." Derek sighed contently and draped an arm around Stiles' waist. Derek peppered kissed along Stiles' neck, making the younger boy giggle. "Stop, that tickles." Stiles playfully swatted at Derek's head. "Why you what?" Stiles said, bringing up the question again.

"Why did you pick me?" Derek said so softly Stiles almost didn't catch it.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Why would you pick me? Why do you like me? I'm definitely no Kate... or even Erica, not good-looking like them, not power hungry like them, not sociopathic-" Derek was beginning to growl.

"Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I like you because you are nothing like Kate or Erica. You care about everyone around you, even me. Even when you hated me, and I threatened you, you kept me alive." Stiles could feel Derek swallow. "You are handsome, inside and out. It doesn't matter what anyone else tells you, they are lying. You protect everyone like they are your own, and that's an important attribute in a... mate to me."

"That was so sweet Derek." Stiles sat up and looked at Derek.

"Shut up. I'm never saying it again." Derek pulled Stiles down to lay with him again.

"We'll see about that." Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest and began to drift off. Somewhere in that state between being awake and asleep he realized he hadn't answered Derek's question. He jolted up and turned to Derek, who just blinked confusedly at Stiles. "Okay, I like you because you are so careful with me, you want to make sure I'm perfectly fine at every moment and it's really endearing. And even though your hard, hot outer shell is a little difficult to get through, the gooey center is delicious and worth it."

"And I'm supposed to be the one wanting to get at your insides," was all Derek said to the praise. Stiles scrunched his eyebrows and went back to lying on Derek's chest.

* * *

The first time Derek takes Stiles out on a "date" (meaning something other than heavy petting followed by cuddling or Derek staring at Stiles while he did homework and then cuddling or Stiles taking furniture to Derek's "home" and then cuddling) in the real world, they had technically been "dating" five months, ten days, twenty-one hours, ten minutes, and thirty-three seconds.

"Have I told you how excited I am for this?" Stiles said for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

"No Stiles, tell me how excited you are for this." Derek said deadpanned, knowing if he didn't say anything the resulting word vomit would be worse than if he did.

"Oh my god so excited. I finally get to do the actual dating thing instead of skipping to the part where we sleep together but don't have sex. God it's like we're married." Stiles glared at Derek from the passenger seat of Derek's car. "Where are you taking me anyway? It is out of town right? I like you, which is why I don't want to hang out with you in town where my dad could possibly see and then well, you'd be dead. And what if the Argents were to see us; they have, like, a perpetual death-"

"Stiles." Derek glanced over at his company for the evening. "It's a surprise, but yes it is out of town."  
In a moment of somberness and short attention span, Stiles asked a question. "Derek? What are we?" Stiles looked at Derek, trying to gage what the alpha's answer would be.

Stiles counted to one hundred and five before Derek replied to him, "What do you want us to be?"

Stiles shrugged and dropped the topic, "How far away are we?" Stiles looked out the window at the trees passing by.

Since Stiles brought up the subject, Derek let him drop it, "Just another fifteen minutes." Derek took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Stiles' hand. Stiles looked over and saw Derek trying to hide a smile. He turned his hand around and laced their fingers together.

Thirteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds later they were parked in front of an abandoned cliff. "Is this it?" Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised. "I thought we would be in public, albeit far away public where no one knows us or my dad."

"Too dangerous." Derek said, "I don't want the Argents to even think this is happening. Maybe when things have quieted down." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just be honest, you don't want anyone to see you with someone like me." Stiles looked sideways at Derek.

Derek rubbed his hand across his face, trying to hide his anger, "Stiles. I want to be seen with you. I want to be able to show you off and make sure everyone knows you are mine but until all these people stop trying to kill us, this is the best I can do." Derek looked over at Stiles. "Now, go check the trunk."

Stiles shot him a confused look but got out of the car. "Derek, please tell me there isn't like a dead squirrel in here, because I remember this one time when Mrs. Magahi's Pomeranian left her a squirrel on her porch like it was a fucking present, 'Here I killed something, you can have the good parts oh master.' Not that I think I'm your master but still, I would not appreciat-" Stiles got the trunk open to find a picnic basket. He turned to Derek. "Are you seriously going for this cliché? How did you even cook anything in that subway station? Scratch that... how do you eat there period? Do you order out all the time? You need to eat well I don't care how much you exercissssee..." Stiles drifted off as Derek had slowly made his way closer to Stiles and was now only an inch away.

"Stiles?" Derek plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, "Shut up and enjoy the basket." Derek got closer only to reach around Stiles and pull the basket from the trunk. He walked away from the car and then turned back towards Stiles, "Get the blanket." Stiles nodded, a little too turned on to say much. He thought of his grandmother and readjusted his pants before he grabbed the blanket and trailed after Derek.

Although they had parked on a cliff with a good view of... something, Derek led him into the adjacent woods. Stiles, feeling awkward in the otherwise comfortable silence as they ambled through the woods to wherever the hell Derek was leading them, began humming the tune to "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf." Derek occasionally looked back to scowl at his companion but did nothing to actively stop him. Four minutes and fifty-two seconds later Derek stopped in his tracks and Stiles, graceful as ever ran smack dab into him.

"Look, I know you have your freaky werewolf vision, but I and my humble human-ness cannot see well in the half light." Derek moved out of the way for Stiles to half-see a lopsided triangle shaped clearing in the woods. He motioned for Stiles to lay the blanket out in the middle of the triangle.

Stiles made his way to the center of the clearing, tripping once or maybe twice but never falling and spread out the comforter. Derek placed the picnic basket in the middle and pulled out an electric lamp.

"And you couldn't have pulled that out sooner?" Derek simply shrugged and turned on the light, illuminating no farther than the blanket. Stiles paused and then whispered. "...that's what she said." Derek raised an eyebrow at him but continued pulling items out of the basket. "How did you fit so much in there? Is this a TARDIS basket? Did you rob a bakery? I don't think I have ever seen this many sandwiches at one time." Derek ignored the blathering idiot's questions and tossed a sandwich and a water bottle at him.

Stiles resumed humming his song while stuffing his face full of the suspiciously delicious sandwich shoved at him. When the sandwich mysteriously disappeared he looked over to Derek who had a sandwich wrapper graveyard around his person and was staring at Stiles. He motioned Stiles over to him, and with as much finesse as he could possibly manage, Stiles crawled across the sandwich wrapper graveyard and straddled Derek's lap. "Hi." He managed to get out.

"Hey." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' torso. Stiles gripped Derek's shirt and scooted closer. "Clothes stay on." Derek simply ordered as he brought his mouth crashing down on Stiles'.

Stiles moaned and broke the kiss. "Okay you practically have me at my knees begging you to have your wicked way with me, why aren't you getting with this?" Stiles 'accidentally' thrusted his hips forward into Derek's hips to accentuate the point. "Do you want me on my knees to beg you? We've been dating five months, ten day, twenty-two hours, four minutes and eighteen seconds, how much longer do I have to wait? Not that coming in my pants is terrible or anything, I would just rather not ruin my underwear every time you come over."

Stiles thought Derek's eyes screamed lust and annoyance, but that was pretty much normal whenever Stiles looked into his eyes, there was also an underlying hint of "don't make me do this". Seeing that Derek wasn't going to respond with an answer he would like, Stiles sighed and just went back to kissing his werewolf and slightly grinding against him.

* * *

The first time Stiles saw Derek's dick, they had been dating eight months, two weeks, one day, six hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds. Derek had already seen Stiles' dick about two hundred and three times, Stiles was slightly exhibitionist when it came to his own room and preferred to walk around in nothing when drying off from a shower. It took every last sane thought in Derek's body not to jump Stiles every time he did it. Eight months, two weeks, one day, six hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds was how long it took for Stiles to see Derek's penis, and Stiles had tried his hardest to see the alpha's penis.

Exactly thirty minutes prior to Stiles getting to see Derek's dick, he was laying on the couch he had brought into Derek's lair to try to make it more homey watching Derek train his Betas. Once Derek had broken Boyd's nose twelve times, Erica's ribs three times, and Isaac's leg once, Derek ended it. He made a speech about how disappointed he was that they weren't where he wanted them to be, Stiles yelled that they were at least better than himself, and Derek dismissed them.

Derek walked over to the couch and leaned over the younger male. "Hey tall, dark and scary, how do you get clean? Like wash off and stuff?" Stiles had been wondering this for a while.

"Typically I just get a wet washcloth and wipe myself off." Derek shrugged.

"Really? You get naked? _Here_?" Stiles looked around the room and shivered.

Derek rolled his eye and slapped Stiles upside the head. "No. I sneak into the school at night and take showers." Stiles had no idea what was the truth was but thinking of Derek naked certainly did things to him, even if he was in a disgusting subway station where everything was covered in a layer of dead skin cells and probably every sexually transmitted disease known to man.

"...So... about you being naked." Stiles grabbed at Derek's sinful wife beater.

"Stiles..." Derek warned but let himself be manhandled into a kiss. He repositioned himself to straddle Stiles' hips.

"Look, I'm not asking for sex. I just want a look at it. You've seen mine plenty of times." Stiles said, scooting himself up to lean on his elbows.

"That's because you are about one step away from moving to a nudist colony with your exhibitionism." Derek said, and then went to abuse Stiles' neck.

Stiles stifled a moan, swallowed, and tried to reason with the alpha attacking neck. "I do that so just maybe you will stop being silly and finally do what is willing and right in front of you. If you don't let me see it, I will stop showing mine off." Derek rose from the neck he was sucking on to raise an eyebrow at Stiles. "I mean it, no more naked Stiles for you. You'd be missing out on the best days of your life." Derek smirked and kissed Stiles to shut him up. When Derek broke the kiss to breath Stiles resumed his argument. "Okay, here's what I propose, you stand three steps away from the couch, drop trou, I have to stay on the couch and just look, no touching. You only drop them for... one minute. Sixty seconds. I'll keep count." Derek just kissed the person under him, considering the plan. He broke the kiss and Stiles began to string together a series of words that Derek could only vaguely understand. Derek put a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Stiles nodded emphatically. "Okay." Derek leapt off the couch and took three steps away from it. Stiles moved to sit up on the couch. Derek slowly, painfully teasingly, took off his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and dragged them down to his knees. "Sixty seconds start counting." Derek said and Stiles counted out loud as Derek pulled his underwear down to meet his jeans.

When Stiles got to twenty, he began gripping the couch. Derek put his hands on his hips, not willing to admit he was slightly embarrassed. When Stiles got to forty he was leaning so far off the couch, Derek thought he was going to fall. When Stiles got to fifty-five, Derek slowly pulled his underwear back up, fully putting them on when Stiles said sixty. Stiles leaned back into the couch and put a hand over his face as Derek put his pants back on.

"So..." Stiles said as Derek sat next to him. "When exactly can we have sex?" Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles into lying down with him. Just another "date" ending with cuddling.

* * *

Eleven months, two days thirteen hours, twenty-five minutes and ten seconds into their relationship, it was the first time Stiles had one of the most daunting questions about Derek answered: how he did his laundry. The Stilinski washing machine, which had been on its last leg since before Stiles' mom had died, had finally stopped working and thus for the two weeks that Stiles' dad would try to fix it, realize it was unfixable and buy the family a working one, Stiles was going to the only Laundromat in town to do the family laundry while his dad protected the town.

Stiles sighed as he hit the colors cycle button and moved to sit on the washing machine. He pulled out his phone and began playing some games Scott had downloaded onto it. Ten minutes into Stiles' first load, a certain sour wolf showed his face. Stiles kept trying not to glance at the alpha while he walked across the room and exchanged a five dollar bill for quarters. Derek, on the other hand, did nothing but stare at Stiles and when he received his quarters. He took the washing machine next to Stiles'.

"So this is how you clean your clothes!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek threw his clothes in the washing machine.

"How did you think I did it?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, bought an endless supply of black t-shirts and white wife beaters, washed it in the river, or got one of the betas to do it for you?" Stiles was talking with his hands because if he stopped, he might grab onto Derek and physical contact in public was a big no-no, even if the only other people in the place were the owner and some other person Stiles had seen in town a handful of times, but both probably knew who his father was.

"Hah. Funny. No, I come to the Laundromat just like every other person without access to a washing machine. Why are you here?" Derek asked. "And stop flailing around."

Stiles put his hands in his lap and looked at Derek. "Gertrude, the washing machine, finally broke down after twenty years of hard use, so while my dad tries to fix it, I am on laundry duty." Derek nodded and started his cycle. "So... In twenty-seven days, ten hours, thirty-three minutes and about thirty seconds, we'll have been 'dating' a year." Stiles air-quoted the word dating, because he still wasn't sure what exactly kissing, occasional dates, and cuddling on a mostly-daily basis meant.

"Oh really?" Derek gripped the washing machine.

"Did you not realize?" Stiles looked sideways at the werewolf.

"I knew it was coming up..." Derek pushed off the washing machine and goes to lean on the dryers.

Stiles stared at Derek and counted to fifty before saying, "You probably have, like, a calendar and are crossing off the days until it happens don't you?" Stiles smirked at Derek, who said nothing to confirm or deny that but Stiles took it as a truth. "Or maybe just a countdown on your phone? Because that's what I have." Stiles showed him his phone screen, which currently read "27 [DAYS] | 10 [HOURS] | 31 [MINUTES] | 45 [SECONDS]"

Derek nodded and pulled out his phone but didn't show Stiles anything. "Knew it." Stiles whispered, understanding Derek would hear.

Stiles used the phone in his hand to send a text.

Twenty seconds later Derek's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He looked at the phone, then Stiles and raised an eyebrow. Stiles motioned for him to text back.

The resulting text conversation included multiple expletives on Stiles' part, many warnings from Derek, an angry question about why Derek's contacts were now changed and how exactly Stiles Stilinski became "Hawt Stuff", a resolve to cuddle later that night when their laundry was cleaned and put away, and a promise.

Text: Sent to [You] From [Sour Wolf]: In 27 days, 10 hours, 20 minutes, and about 23 seconds you better be free because I have something planned.

Text: Sent to [You] From [Hawt Stuff]: Oh, really? Please tell me it involves nakedness.

Text: Sent to [You] From [Sour Wolf]: Yes.

Stiles looked up from his phone from the last text, mouth wide open. "Seriously?" Stiles whispered. Derek nodded and tried to look away as Stiles obscenely, regularly, licked his lips. "Awesome." Stiles whispered just as the buzzer on his washing machine went off. He pulled the wet clothes out of the machine, shoved them in the dryer and began his next load trying to start both at the same time and praying to the clothes washing gods that they finished at the same time.

Stiles began texting Derek again as soon as he was done starting the machines.

* * *

With the zero amount of dating experience that Stiles had, it was difficult for him to realize what was going on in his head. Stiles' opinion of Derek was forever changing. First it was hate, then tolerance then liking then around the time Derek kissed him in the locker room it turned to a longing, and now, eleven months, twenty-nine days, twenty hours, thirty minutes and eleven seconds into dating, and Stiles' was pretty sure it was love. He was also pretty sure that it started way before now. Perhaps when Stiles brought the ratty couch to Derek's hideout with Scott's help and they (Derek and Stiles) has just laid there for hours, perhaps it was when Derek took him to the clearing in the woods (now officially "their spot"), perhaps it was little by little every time Derek fell into doing what Stiles said, or perhaps it was all of these. Stiles wasn't sure. But now he was spouting out the words to Derek.

"I love you. Do you hear me?" Of course the werewolf had heard him; he had the freaky werewolf ears. Derek continued to stare at him blankly from across the table. "I. Love. You." Stiles repeated slowly like that would make it go down the alpha's brain easier.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with tonight would it?" Derek was being safe. He wanted to make sure the boy didn't just say that because he was going to be the human's first.

"That's not the entire reason. I'm sure it has a little to do with it or I wouldn't go through with it, let's be honest. But it's a realization I came upon recently and I thought to share it." Stiles began shoveling food into his mouth. They were at a fancy restaurant, one that was an hour outside of Beacon Hills and probably had a waiting list three months in advance. Which told Stiles that Derek had been planning this for at least three months, maybe longer.

"Okay." Derek took a drink of his water. "I won't say this much, which means that when I do it makes it all the more special but..." Another sip. "I..." He cleared his throat. "Love you too." Stiles beamed at him, happy for the alpha to admit it, then stuffed a roll in his mouth.

"Attractive," Derek said and then cut off a bit of his steak and, Stiles could have sworn, made love to it as he chewed. Stiles chewed with his mouth open in revenge. Derek rolled his eyes and kicked playfully at the younger boy under the table.

"So..." Stiles said as Derek was dabbing his face with the towel, plate one step away from being licked clean. "...Where exactly is this happening?" Derek's answer was delayed by the waitress asking how their meal was and cleaning off the table, promising to bring back the check. "I hate her." Stiles said as soon as the woman got out of earshot. Derek raised an eyebrow, an unspoken "What the hell, Stiles." If Stiles got a quarter every time Derek sent him that look he would have exactly thirty-five dollars and seventy-five cents. "Have you seen how she looks at you? And she always comes when I want to tell you something important. I had to wait for ten minutes before she stopped hovering and I could tell you I loved you. What am I saying; you could probably smell the attraction on her."

"Stiles." Derek looked over at Stiles like he was a child, a look Stiles hated. "She's a waiter. It's her job to be friendly." Stiles still eyed the waitress when she came with the check.

Stiles reached for his wallet, to pull some of the money his father had given him for keeping out of trouble lately (if only he had known what his son was really getting into). Derek just stared at him, and he slowly put his wallet back in his pocket.

When the waitress took the check with Derek's credit card, he finally answered Stiles' question. "I was going to let you chose, I mean it is your virginity." Derek was cras as usual and Stiles seriously considered calling it off before Derek resolved the situation, "I've made three different hotel reservations, one Bed & Breakfast," Stiles laughed at the thought of Derek at a B&B, "then there's always our spot," there is no way Stiles is losing his virginity in the woods, but depending on the results... "or the "Lair" as you like to call it," there is also no way Stiles is ever having sex in that disease ridden underground lair, "or your dad is doing a double shift at the Sheriff's department so your house is free." Derek had obviously thought long and hard about the logistics of them doing it. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if Derek had a prep kit in his glove box.

Stiles looked at Derek with his mouth open while the waitress returned Derek's card and he put it back in his wallet. "So?" Derek raised his eyebrows again.

"Um... where's closest?" Stiles said and immediately Derek rose from his seat, practically dragged Stiles out of his by his arm, and probably would have continued dragging Stiles even if his legs gave out, which they didn't; they did flail for a bit but eventually Stiles' legs caught up to Derek's pulling and he took Derek's hand in his. They were finally getting to that bridge.

* * *

**Now that you're here, leave me a little something, it's just a button away. [Side note: I don't do sex scenes because I am a card carrying member of the v-squad so if anyone is inspired by this and can write sex scenes just PM me, and we'll talk. Thanks.]  
**


	3. Building Bridges

**So I'm not sure how this will turn out because I'm posting this at midnight and I'm tired but the same goes for this as it did for the last two, I own none of the characters and it is still unbeta'd so point out anything you notice, which might be a lot because again, it's midnight.  
**

**Description: This can basically be broken into two parts: the first is telling the Sheriff about their relationship and the second is sorting out this whole college business and somewhere in here I actually wrote about sex.  
**

**That's pretty much it. Also... it's my first sex scene and I don't know but just don't judge that too harshly. It's the fifth segment if you want to skip it.  
**

* * *

**Building Bridges**

Stiles shifted as the stickiness between his thighs began to itch. "Carry me to the shower..." He shoved at the body beneath him, a little whine in his voice.

He felt the body beneath him sigh more than heard it but he was carried into the bathroom anyway. "You think you can stand?" Derek asked but dropped Stiles to his feet without an answer.

Stiles made an awkward squeaking noise as his feet hit the floor and he attempted to balance himself. Derek ended up having to hold Stiles' sides before he could stand-up straight. "Thanks." Stiles said as he unwound himself from Derek's grip and turned on the shower. Stepping in, Stiles looked back and raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was both alluring and suggestive, "Coming?" Derek trailed after the teen. Derek stood behind Stiles, chin resting on his shoulder. "We're not going to get clean if we're pressed together." Stiles joked but made no motion to move; he may have even backed in closer and reached behind to pull Derek's arms around him.

They stayed there for a good ten minutes just letting the water run over them. Stiles had stopped feeling the need to count lately, a therapist might say something about how it was linked to control and now that he had more control over his life it was no longer needed, but Stiles linked it to Derek. They had finally settled into a routine that made sure Stiles felt both loved and cared for.

"I think we should tell my dad." Derek stiffened behind him. "That we're..." Stiles grasped the right word that would describe their relationship to his father without going too far in depth, "involved with each other." As Derek relaxed Stiles turned around to face him, "So? What do you say?" Derek rested his forehead on Stiles'.

"He's your father Stiles, and as long as you're okay with it, I'm okay with it. I don't want to put your father in a tough situation." Stiles nodded in agreement.

"And I know we still can't hang out in public in town, but I just want my father to know." Derek peppered light kisses over Stiles' face.

"It's okay Stiles." Derek finally settled his lips on Stiles' mouth, beginning almost sedate before Stiles made a sound of annoyance and Derek shoved his tongue into Stiles' mouth.

When they pulled away from each other Stiles resumed talking, "I mean we're definitely not going to tell him that six out of seven days you stay over, or that five out of those six days we do it. Or that sometimes when I say I'm with Scott I'm actually on your couch. Well we might tell him that part; because that doesn't really imply that we're doing it although sometimes we do." Stiles trailed off, thinking about how hesitant he was to sleep with Derek on that ratty sofa, but had eventually caved in to Derek's abs. Which happened to be right in front of him...

Stiles raked his fingers over the greatly defined abs belonging to his partner. Derek grabbed his hand as it began to travel downwards and backed Stiles into the tiled wall. It was cold compared to the warm water and made Stiles arch towards Derek, to minimize the contact with the tiles. Derek seemed to enjoy this and placed his hands on Stiles' hips pulling them into his own. He crashed their mouths together in a move that was uncharacteristically uncoordinated and ended in both of them pulling away and raising their hands to their mouths, like that would somehow soothe their aching teeth. When the pain subsided, Stiles devolved into a pile of giggles.

"What the hell Derek?" he looked up as his giggles also subsided. The vision in front of him was one of subdued glee, or possibly homicidal mania.

"That was your fault," was all Derek said as he brooded off out of the shower. Stiles huffed angrily and followed after the sour wolf.

"Derek this was so not my fault unless talking about my father makes you suddenly uncoordinated!" Derek stopped and turned back to Stiles, giving him a knowing look. "Oh... does it? Because that's totally cool, now I know something that can make you awkward like me, I mean how many times have I scraped my teeth accidentally on your crotch, albeit not with werewolf strength but..." Stiles trailed off as Derek looked more annoyed.

Stiles sighed and slowly walked up to his werewolf lover. He wrapped his arms around Derek and whispered. "It's okay, I learned something new and I'll avoid talking about my father when you're being sexy, which will be really hard because you never stop being sexy, but I guess I mean when you're in a 'Let's have sex-'"

Stiles was cut off by Derek trying to smother Stiles into his chest, which was really just Derek trying to return the hug and has nothing at all to do with Stiles' rambling.

"Good." Was all Derek said before leading Stiles back into the latter's bedroom.

* * *

"How long until the chance of living after the bite is less than the chance of dying?" Stiles asked one day as he was avoiding his math homework while Derek was lounging on his bed.

Derek twisted his head in confusion and simply said. "Don't get my hopes up."

"Look, I know you turned Erica, Boyd and Isaac because they are teens and it gives them a greater chance of living, so how long until that window of opportunity becomes a death trap?" Stiles pulled away from his desk and looked at Derek.

"It depends on the person. I've seen teenagers die, and I've seen adults live." Stiles began to wonder about Derek's time in New York.

"Just tell me the average." Stiles said, he wanted to drop the topic and fall into Derek's arms, but this was something he needed to know.

Derek swallowed and looked at Stiles, "Most die if they're bitten after 21."

Stiles nodded, "Okay, so I have some time..."

"Stiles. Don't. Don't get my hopes up." Derek looked away from him.

"Do you want me to turn?" Stiles whispered, but he knew Derek could hear him.

"Yes and no." Derek replied, which confused Stiles because he thought it would be a resounding yes. "I want you to turn for selfish reasons. But I also want you to stay you, and if you turn... well I don't know how it would affect you."

Stiles rose from his chair and walked over to the bed. He straddled Derek's lap as the elder went to lean back on his hands. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and pulled himself closer to Derek. "What are your selfish reasons?" He whispered into Derek's ear and pulled back.

Derek shifted his weight off his hands and placed them around Stiles. "This will sound terrible." Derek started. Stiles said nothing, and Derek took it as a go ahead to talk more, "If you get bitten, you'll have the heightened sentence, and you'll feel my attraction to you. You'll be more attached to me. You'll feel more indebted to me, and I would have the power to make you stay with me forever. I know that if I make you stay, you'll only end up hating me. I would have too much power over you. And I do like how you are now, defiant and perfect. So I want you to be turned but I also don't."

Stiles nodded and began to kiss Derek lightly, "I love you too." Because those were the only words Stiles could think of at the moment. Stiles bit Derek's bottom lip and Derek's grip traveled to Stiles' hips.

Stiles pulled away momentarily, "I love you," he spoke, and then went back to kissing Derek. He slowly began to grind into Derek's lap, encouraged by Derek's hands at his hips. He pulled away again, "I love you."

Derek laid back onto the bed, letting Stiles control the pace of events. "I love you." Stiles would whisper it until Derek believed he would never leave him.

He would tell him it every minute of everyday if that was what it would take. He would tell Derek that he loved him until whatever primal need he had to turn Stiles shut up and realized he would never leave.

Stiles moved from Derek's mouth, and trailed to his jaw then his throat. He attempted to leave a mark, and after sucking and teeth and tongue he moved to appreciate his hard work and it disappeared right before his very eyes. This always happened but it didn't mean he would stop.

"Take off your shirt." Stiles ordered, and then added, "I love you." Derek lifted his torso slightly and Stiles helped take his shirt off. "God your abs were made to be licked." Stiles whispered, and then leaned forward to tentatively kiss at Derek's collarbone. He gained more courage and kissed down Derek's core, adding tongue and getting progressively sloppier as he got closer to Derek's pants. Derek was not quiet and let out deep moans when Stiles got particularly aggressive.

"I love you." He said again as his fingers danced around Derek's underwear strap. Derek finally took charge and pulled Stiles up so they were face-to-face.

"I get it Stiles." Derek stated. He planted his lips on Stiles' and thrusted his tongue in. After a sloppy kiss that left them both breathless, Derek got out, "I love you too."

* * *

It turned out that Stiles didn't need to talk to his father about Derek. The one day Stiles decided to open his mouth and tell his father he was dating someone he only got out the words "Derek", "together", "Hale", and "sometimes" before his father interrupted.

"I expect that man to come to dinner tomorrow night," and then his father flipped to the next page in the newspaper and took a begrudge bite of his whole-wheat toast.

This was how Stiles found himself sitting across the table from Derek and next to his father trying to stuff his face with whole-wheat pasta to avoid the questions his father was asking.

"Stiles," his father ordered, "Stop stuffing your face and answer my questions, how did you guys meet?"

Stiles swallowed harshly and got out, "Scott," before having to cough and drink water.

Derek swooped in and answered with grace, "Scott's mom helped my uncle before he passed away and she introduced me to her son when all that murder business was over, just so I would know some people in town. Scott introduced us after that."

Sheriff Stilinski paused for a minute, "And when exactly did you start dating?"

"I have no idea;" Stiles answered honestly, "we just kinda grew closer." Stiles looked at Derek over his glasses and smiled at him. Derek noticed and tried to suppress a smile but caved in with a grin of his own.

"And when did you start sleeping with my son?" the Sheriff sneaked in while the two were making googly-eyes at each other.

Both froze which totally gave them away and if they had even tried to hid it that would be the number one thing not to do: freeze.

"Look, I was a teenager once, I know the urges. And if I had wanted to arrest you, I would have done it when you stepped inside the door." the Sheriff crossed his hands over his chest. "Now, when?"

Derek was the first to speak up, "A year after we first kissed."

"Well it was a year after the third kiss actually." Stiles added.

Stiles' dad nodded, "And you use protection?" Stiles almost face-planted into his plate of pasta, but decided against it at the last moment.

"Yes sir." Derek, being the mature one, replied.

"Alright." Stilinski approved and then moved on to talking about lacrosse and school work and other mundane topics for which Stiles was not prepared. He faltered on minor questions such as, "How was your day?" and "Do you want seconds?" while he watched in amazement as Derek easily answered all of the Sheriff's questions about his future and financial standing.

Eventually, when Stiles was busy taking the dishes up, the Sheriff got to the question that he truly wanted to ask, "I know you're only young but, I met," the Sheriff broke off but Derek understood what went in the pause, "around your age and I knew then so, just tell me. Do you love him?"

"Completely." Derek said while looking in the direction of the kitchen, in the direction of Stiles.

"Does he love you?"

Derek looked at the Sheriff, "He's the one who said it first. He's the one who never stop saying it. I probably felt it first, but he," Derek broke off and turn back to the kitchen, "he admitted it first, he lets me know, he makes me feel loved even if I don't want to. Even if I feel I don't deserve it."

"He does that a lot." Sheriff Stilinski replied with a half-laugh.

Stiles chose that moment to re-enter the dining room. "Talking about me?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Yes." Derek and the Sheriff replied at the same time.

"Oh god, no, you two cannot do that." Stiles branded the towel like a weapon, ready to attack the suddenly friendly people who replaced his father and his significant other.

Both burst out laughing and Derek pulled Stiles into sitting in his lap. Stiles felt awkward at first, his father was right there, but since his father was not awkwardly excusing himself or pulling out his gun Stiles settled in Derek's lap.

"Are you really okay with this?" Stiles asked as the laughter subsided.

"Well, he makes you happy, I've noticed you've stopped counting so much and as long as I don't walk in on anything, it'll be fine." the Sheriff replied, and added, "But I do not want to come to a half-naked man making breakfast in my kitchen, now if he was dressed and making me some too then maybe."

"So Derek doesn't have to sneak out of the window early in the morning when he..." Stiles trailed off as he saw his father's face darken. "Never mind." Stiles squeaked out and there was some more small talk before Stiles' dad excused himself to work and Derek and Stiles made their way upstairs.

"That went well." Derek commented.

"I want bacon and eggs and toast for breakfast tomorrow. But make sure you make egg whites and whole grain toast with cut up fruit for my dad." Stiles joked, remembering his father's earlier statement.

"Sounds good." Derek said taking him seriously, and before Stiles could comment and ruin the moment, Derek kissed him.

* * *

Stiles had been avoiding college brochures since the day they started mailing them to his house, and now he had a drawer full of them and his father on his ass about where he was going to apply to. He'd already missed the early application deadline by two months and if he wanted to get in anywhere he would have to apply sooner rather than later.

He hadn't talked about it with Derek, but he knew it would have to come up eventually. This was why it wasn't surprising that when he got home from school he found Derek riffling through his college brochure drawer.

"Where are you planning to go?" Derek asked as he gingerly pulled a few pamphlets out and placed them on the desk.

"Derek, I don't even know what I want to do with my life, how am I supposed to know where to go to college?" It was the truth, Stiles had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, but it wasn't the whole truth. The real reason he didn't know where to apply was that he didn't know if he should take everyone else in his life into count, or just choose what he wanted. In the end he chose to not think about it. He chose to stuff away all the brochures and early applications (and the occasional acceptance letter because the college had somehow gotten ahold of his SAT score) until someone told him to shape up and do something.

"You're really good at researching." Derek said as he shuffled through the brochures, occasionally taking some out and throwing them in the garbage.

"I know that, but do I really want to spend the rest of my life looking up facts?" Stiles threw his backpack on the bed and hovered over Derek, looking at the five brochures he had deemed not-trash-worthy.

"I may have been a little selfish in the location, but I figure you don't want to move far away from your dad." Derek added a silent 'and me' to the end of his sentence.

"And you," Stiles said, kissing his cheek, "and Scott and Allison because their lives would suck without me."

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him into sitting in his lap. It was awkward because the chair was not big enough for the both of them, and it squeaked a lot, and Derek had to sit up straight and Stiles had to lean a bit for Derek to see the desk but it was okay.

Stiles looked closely at each of the brochures, tossed two into the trash citing 'too liberal' and 'too many people from school go here' and was left with three possibilities. One which he knew Allison and Scott were going to, one which he was pretty sure Isaac and Boyd had gotten into, and one that was a little farther away and also infinitely harder to get into (but he knew Lydia had gotten in and who's to say he wouldn't as well).

Derek placed his chin on Stiles' shoulder and breathed in through his nose. "Decided?"

Stiles nodded and waved the three brochures in the air. "I'll apply to these and decide later. But I'm definitely leaning to the one where Scott's going because then we can room together and I won't be stuck with some asshole roommate who is always bringing his girlfriend over." Stiles thought about what he said for a minute. "Well, at least he's not an asshole. Plus you'll be coming over all the time too right?" Stiles turned back to Derek.

Derek smirked and answered with a kiss, which really wasn't an answer at all but Stiles was willing to let that slide to continue kissing.

* * *

For all that Derek was possessive and control, he was surprisingly gentle in bed. He let Stiles set the pace and roughness, and complied with all of Stiles' commands. Except one.

Stiles had basically been begging to experiment in bondage, for research purposes that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that his father was a cop, but every time Stiles had brought it up he had been briskly interrupted with a kiss.

Upon asking why not, Derek replied, "Kate." And Stiles thought it was either the fact that Kate had bound him in a basement and tortured him, or that that was something he only wanted to do with Kate.

"I would be the one bound." Stiles had decided to go with the first reason and assumed that Derek thought he would be tied up and then enter some PTSD flashback or something.

"No, I just didn't like being in those shackles feeling powerless and I don't want to make anyone feel that way." Derek was slowly contemplating the ways to get out of this line of conversation when his thought process was interrupted by Stiles.

"Tell that to Jackson," Stiles scoffed.

"I don't want to make you feel like you have no power." Stiles laughed at this.

"Babe, I have so much power, you give me so much power in this relationship, and I just want to relinquish it for a few hours. I want you to make all the decisions." Stiles straddled Derek's lap on the ratty old couch in his lair. "Plus, we've been at this for so long; I know you know how to make me feel good." Derek sighed in resignation. "Awesome just be at my house in two hours and I'll have everything ready okay?" Derek attempted to protest but Stiles was already stumbling to his car before he fully registered what was said.

Derek was at Stiles' window two hours later wavering on whether or not to slip in when the window was thrown wide open and he was manhandled inside. Almost immediately his mouth was busy devouring Stiles' and he felt his jacket being pushed off. He helped the process then went to Stiles' shirt, and lifting almost harshly. They pulled away momentarily as Stiles' shirt was removed and Derek's found its way to the floor as well.

The pull away was like a bucket of cold water for Derek and he paused in going back to kiss Stiles. "Are you sure? I don't know what could happen if I have this much control over you, I know the wolf is begging for it but, I don't know what would happen if I gave it to him."

"I'm absolutely, positively positive," Stiles said and pulled Derek in, relishing in the skin contact. "I have wanted to do this since I got Danny to hack into that porn site. Just, the stuff is on my desk now take over for me, I'm not just gonna tie myself to the bed." Stiles was done trying to coax Derek into tying him up, he just wanted for something in his life to be controlled by someone else. He wanted for once for someone other than himself to take the lead.

Derek hesitated for a moment longer then dropped to his knees and pulled Stiles' pants down. He mouthed at Stiles through his underwear, wringing a moan from the younger man.

Stiles braced his arms on Derek's shoulders as his underwear joined his pants and stepped out of them when directed by Derek's hands.

"Now yours." Stiles said but Derek shut him up by quickly rising and planted his lips on Stiles'.

Derek gently moved Stiles towards the bed, snatching up the ties that Stiles had laid out on the desk instead of the handcuffs Derek was sure Stiles had stolen from his father.

He delicately pushed Stiles onto the bed and took his wrists in his hands. He tied them together a little tighter than comfortable and Stiles arched when he gave them a tug backwards and used another tie to attach the wrists to the headboard. He could sense that Stiles was about to drift into another stumble of words as he began to say, "You don't have to be as gentle, I mean I know we're only doing bondage and minimal S&M but I'm not so easily breakable. I actually love it when you leave marks on me and-"

"Do I need to gag you too?" Derek let the words tumble from his mouth before he could reign them back in, which was weird because it's Stiles' job to talk without thinking.

Stile bit his lip to prevent a moan caused by the image of Derek gagging him with a certain body part. Derek brought two fingers to Stiles' mouth and with a simple command of "Open," Stiles let the finger breach his mouth and ran his tongue over the slightly salty digits. "Suck." Stiles did as commanded.

Derek wasn't sure how exactly Stiles sucking on his fingers was attractive, but he did know he could stare at Stiles doing it for days and never not be aroused.

Eventually though Derek removed his fingers, with a little whine from Stiles and reached over to the desk to grab a blindfold. Stiles licked his lips and lifted his head slightly as the blindfold was placed over his eyes. Derek then moved to hover over Stiles, pants still on, making contact only with his mouth as he made a trail of hickeys down his chest, Stiles arching and lifting his hips begging for friction for his nether regions. The blindfold and the singularity of the touch seemed to magnify it, to make it seem that much more pleasurable.

When Derek was satisfied with the state of Stiles' chest, painted with bruises and bites and the state of Stiles' being, moaning, begging, and pleading he pulled away.

"Derek. Please. Derek," a mantra Stiles had picked up while being ravaged.

"Please what?" Derek basically purred, even though he was one more awkward shift away from being as desperate as Stiles. He knew his eyes were probably flashing red and it took all he could not to bust out the claws and teeth, but the dull ache from keeping them inside was almost pleasurable at this point.

"Please Derek," Stiles replied, finally at a loss for words.

Derek shifted so that his mouth was over Stiles' cock, "Please what Stiles?" Making sure to breath heavier; making sure that Stiles knew where he was, what he was planning to do.

"Do whatever you want to me." Stiles replied and thrusted his hips forward, only to be pushed back down by Derek's hands. Derek took one long, slow lick up Stiles' cock along the vein, making sure to spend a little more time at the head before lifting from the bed entirely. Stiles let out a loud whimper at the sudden lack of contact and began to writhe on the bed when Derek hadn't come back after thirty seconds. He arched his back, and twisted and turned wanting nothing more than to find something that would cause friction with his penis.

"You were the one who wanted to be bound Stiles." Derek said from somewhere across the room. Stiles made a pleading, squeaking sound until he head the faint click of something being opened then the awkward farting sound of lotion being poured and another, louder click as the bottle was closed.

Stiles hummed in anticipation as he heard the footsteps come closer to the bed. He spread his legs, and maneuvered so his hips were in the air and his heels below his ass. Derek chuckled lightly, and moved in between Stiles' legs, pants finally, _finally_ removed.

They're old hats at this game, but Derek still doesn't feel comfortable just shoving his finger into Stiles and instead spent some time circling the muscles at the entrance, soothing them, before slipping into the hole. Stiles lifted higher and tried to move on Derek's finger but the ties at his wrists were making it a little hard but the pull at his wrists was also a delicious mix of pain and pleasure and Stiles reduced to a pile of moans as Derek slips another finger in.

Derek stretched Stiles as long as he felt necessary, an amount of time determined perfect from over a year of sleeping together and collecting data. Which is something Stiles would do, and that guy has rubbed off on Derek more than he would care to admit, or maybe not enough.

He pulled his fingers out of Stiles, which made the younger man groan in displeasure. Derek chuckled and moved up Stiles' body, placing light kisses as he goes for the prize: Stiles' lips. While he devoured Stiles' mouth, he removed the blindfold but kept the ties in place. Stiles longed to grip Derek and make him move into him, instead of leaving his cock dancing around his rim. Eventually, when Stiles bit Derek's lip, Derek pulled away, prepared himself and positioned their hips for easy entrance.

They lasted for three minutes, not their best, but there had been a lot of fucking foreplay and they were both satisfied so who cares about how long they lasted. Derek had bit Stiles as he had come, and for a moment Stiles was freaked out that he was now going to turn but the fear was short lived as it dissolved into pleasure.

Derek pulled out, took the condom off, tied it and threw it in the trash. He was almost tempted to leave Stiles tied to the bedpost, but decided against it when Stiles glared at him when he paused for too long. He removed the ties and kissed at the slightly bruised wrists that would force Stiles to wear long sleeves for at least three days.

Stiles pulled him into another kiss, a sedate, simple kiss then pushed him away demanding he return with warm washcloths.

* * *

Stiles looked at the three acceptance letters on his desk, removed one shoved it in the trash and stared hard at the last two: The one where Allison, Scott, and Lydia had decided to go, and The one which Lydia had gotten into but decided against it for reasons that Stiles figured had to do with world domination or something. He considered taking a picture and putting it on Facebook to let his "friends" vote and decide where he went to college but gave up that idea for staring at the mocking acceptance letters.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and the first words that tumbled from his mouth were, "They're mocking me with their acceptance." The line dropped and five minutes later a certain sour wolf was making his way through his window. "Where do I go?" He whined and showed Derek the letters.

"You know my answer." Derek said shoving the letters back into Stiles' hands.

"To choose what I want to choose and not take anyone else into account and all that jazz." Stiles sighed and put his forehead on his desk.

"No, I want you to go to school close by and I want us to get an apartment somewhere in between the school where my pack is going and where you are going to school because where Scott goes and where they are going isn't far apart but if you go to the other one I can accept that too but it means less time together and I don't want that. I will never want that." Stiles had stopped listening at _I want us to get an apartment _because his brain had short circuited and kept repeating those words in his head and he had never wanted anything more than he wanted to make those words a fact.

"Yes." Stiles said which put a confused look onto Derek's face because he hadn't asked a question but Stiles continued before he could say anything. "Yes, yes, yes. Forget the snooty school, because who wants to go to a school where all the classes are notoriously hard and I wouldn't even have anyone I know because Lydia decided to go where Allison was going and I would just really miss my friends and you, especially you and I hate it now when you don't stay over and when you aren't there it's hard to fall asleep and even though I know it is like the number one rule of like life not to stay with your high school boyfriend but let's fuck with statistics and make it work."

Derek frowned as he attempted to sort through Stiles' word vomit. "So, we should move in together?" He asked, uncertain and trying not to be too hopeful.

"I know it won't be easy but we basically live together anyway, and I already know your disgusting habit of snoring and you can deal with my sleep kicking. And now that I actually think about living somewhere with anyone but you it seems tedious and pointless because we all know I'm going to end up with you anyway. And it seems like too many sleepless nights staying up wondering what you are doing." Stiles rose from his chair and walked over to Derek, putting his arms around his neck, "So, I'm saying yes, yes to let's move in together and get an apartment and I'll go to school with Scott and get a scholarship to that school because with my grades and SAT scores let's be honest they should be begging me to go there. And let's move in together." As an afterthought he adds, "After I finish high school and summer ends and school is about to start because I need to keep an eye on my dad for as long as I can."

"Of course." Derek responded and grinned so wide Stiles can hardly believe it because he has never seen Derek smile that widely, but he doesn't have long to ponder it because then Derek was attacking his lips and he doesn't really think about anything until much, much later.

* * *

**Again you've made it this far, leave me a note?**


End file.
